Typically, golf carts include a roof structure to protect the occupants from the elements, but the front, back and sides are generally open. Currently, various types of golf cart enclosures are designed to be mounted on a golf cart to cover the exposed areas to protect occupants against rain, wind and other inclement weather. One type of enclosure is known in the industry as a soft enclosure since it is made primarily of fabric and flexible transparent windows. Examples of soft enclosures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,439,637 and 7,448,666. Another type of enclosure is known as a hard enclosure since it is made to include a rigid frame covered primarily in fabric and flexible transparent materials to provide windows for the passengers to look out.
Oftentimes, the golf carts of various manufacturers have different body styles and shapes. Thus it is difficult to design enclosures which are universally adapted to fit all makes and models of golf carts. All golf carts generally include a roof and four support members which extend upwards to attach to the bottom of the roof. Thus, it would be beneficial to design an enclosure mounting system which can be mounted to a variety of locations on the golf cart including the roof support members.